


Song of the Stars - Drabble collection

by MaverickWerewolf



Series: Song of the Stars Vore [4]
Category: Nova Refuge, Original Work
Genre: Banter, Bromance, Comedy, Drama, Gen, Horror, Mutation, Non-sexual vore, Not all prompt fills contain vore but some do, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverickWerewolf/pseuds/MaverickWerewolf
Summary: A collection of drabbles (100-word pieces) written to various prompts, varying from horror to comedy. Will contain lots of banter. Some contain vore, some don't; will always provide a note at the beginning warning about the vore ones in case that bothers you.
Series: Song of the Stars Vore [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096031
Kudos: 10





	1. Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> The titles of the drabbles are the prompts to which they were written.

Yeah, it had treads. No, it wasn’t very fast. Yeah, it was loud in here. Like taking a road trip in a tank.  
  
“I hate small spaces.”  
  
“Do we even know where we’re going?”  
  
John held the controls with one hand, the other supporting his head.  
  
“Are we there yet?”  
  
“Dad, I have to pee.”  
  
Too bad the comm was still open.  
 _  
”What the hell are you all doing?”_ chimed the voice of, you know, their superior officer. Back on the ship. Because his squad were the most disciplined ever.  
  
“Absolutely none of you get ice cream,” John said flatly.


	2. Map

“Is that a _paper_ map?”  
  
Darrow stood near his shoulder, barely able to stare over it at the, yes, paper map John held up in front of his face.  
  
He threw Darrow a look. “So?”  
  
“What are you, a Neanderthal?”  
  
“I _like_ paper.”  
  
“That doesn’t surprise me, it’s absolutely primitive.”  
  
“What do _you_ like?”  
  
Darrow shut his mouth at that and looked thoughtful briefly. Then he whipped out his datapad and started clicking through it.  
  
“You have to check your notes to answer that?”  
  
“I’m trying to find _my_ map, Shephard.”  
  
John smirked and folded his map. “Follow the Neanderthal.”


	3. There When I Need You

Why was he here again? Oh yes. Trying to be a good friend. Not something he attempted often. Definitely not with people turning into bugs.  
  
With a quiet hiss, the door slid open to reveal heavy shadows. Henry stepped in, holding aloft his peace offering: a tiny lollipop.  
  
“John?” he prompted at the darkness.  
  
“Henry,” the darkness rasped in John’s voice.  
  
“I - um, brought something for your oral fixation,” Henry said.  
  
“I don’t _have_ an oral fixation.”  
  
Henry scoffed. “Oh please.”  
  
The darkness accepted the lollipop with a clawed hand. The wrapper rattled.  
  
“Thanks,” John muttered halfway past the sucker.


	4. New at This 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied future vore.
> 
> A drabble edition of the story [Free Kittens.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562370)

"Shephard, it's _made_ for this."  
  
John knew that. He just hated it. A lot. So he kept staring at the little pile of kittens and scrubbed a hand over his chin.  
  
"It's how Wrognoth _carry_ their babies. That's why people think they eat their young, when really they don't--"  
  
"I'm not a _Wrognoth_ , Henry," he replied flatly. "Just a mutant. You're asking me to swallow a bunch of kittens. I thought you _liked_ cats."  
  
Henry scoffed. "They'll be safer than _we_ are."  
  
"Why don't I swallow _you_ then?" John sniped, scooping up a kitten.  
  
At least that shut Henry up.


	5. New at This 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains vore (more bro vore); no swallowing, just Henry in John's belly.

"I can't see anything in here."  
  
John rubbed his forehead. The bright idea to keep Henry safe in there wasn't paying off. He forgot to take into account that Henry never shut up. Having an oversized, talkative stomach wasn't tactically sound.  
  
"Yeah, that's kinda to be expected," John replied dryly. "I can't install a window."  
  
"Can I shove a camera up your throat?"  
  
"You know you're not super comfortable to _me,_ either."  
  
That was a lie, and he sucked at lying. He bit his lip. Whoops. Hadn't wanted to admit that.  
  
"I hate you," Henry said in his weariest tone.


	6. Go!

"Are we ready?" Shephard shouted over all the explosions and the gunfire.  
  
"No!" Henry shouted back. He fumbled with wires at the back of their little ship. "If you hadn't--"  
  
"You know this baby doesn't have inertial dampeners right now, right?" Shephard insisted while Henry had his head stuck under more panels. "So when I _go..."_  
  
"Okay, engines are up!" Henry called, crawling out from what he was under and standing up. "Go-go-go!"  
  
He saw Shephard cock his head, but he didn't hesitate. He set off, full throttle.  
  
Henry shrieked and fell right on his ass.  
  
Fine, he should've listened.


	7. Dinner 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains vore. Bro vore again. Same situation: Henry is already swallowed.

Totally abandoned planet, check. Campfire, check. Nice evening, check.

Food? Not check. Dinner, though?

“You realize I don’t actually provide you with sustenance like this, Shephard,” Henry sniped, muffled from being under John’s skin. Literally. “Not that I want to.”

“Not that you _would_ be,” John corrected lightly, leaning back against a rock and feeling awfully satisfied despite still being hungry. “You know I wouldn’t actually eat you, Henry.”

Disgruntled muttering kicked up inside him, accompanied by lots of shifting and bulges pushing out from his oversized belly.

“Well,” John corrected thoughtfully, a smile playing on his lips, “not _technically."_


	8. Dinner 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains vore. Again, same situation. Bro vore, Henry has already been swallowed.

She found Shephard with one shoulder leaned against the wall. He heard her coming, from the way he cocked his head slightly and red crept up his neck. She moved up beside him.

“Major,” Valerie said. The belly on him should’ve surprised her. It didn’t.

Shephard licked his lips and said cautiously, “Hi, Captain.”

She nodded. And said, “Darrow.”

Shephard’s belly started shifting around. He bit his lip and poked it to be still.

“We’re screwed,” muttered Henry Darrow’s muffled voice.

“Can’t say it’s exactly within regulation,” Valerie said.

Shephard put on a coy smile and drawled, “It’s just dinner.”


	9. Dinner 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied planned vore.

For once, Henry didn’t have to hack the door to Shephard’s room. He stepped in to see Shephard sitting on the edge of the bed, hands folded in front of him.

“Shephard?” Henry prompted. “I thought we were supposed to grab dinner with Rivers and Andrea.”

Standing, Shephard slinked toward him like a panther wearing solid black. Not that he didn’t always wear solid black. His green eyes flashed - the latent mutations again.

Henry swallowed.

Shephard put on an evil smile. “I’ll have dinner in my quarters.”

“Is swallowing me an instinct thing or just you?” Henry sighed.

“Just me.”


	10. Knife

Henry held the knife loosely, at least until John reached up and pulled the sheath off it. Then he got it in a deathgrip, but he held it - wrong. John chuffed out a short laugh and moved closer, corrected his grip.

“What’re you doing?” Henry blurted.

“Teaching you how to defend yourself,” John replied lightly.

“I’ve never _used_ a knife.”

“Never cut a sandwich in half?”

“You know what I mean, Shephard.”

John reached around him to correct him again.

“I thought you were big on personal space,” Henry sniped.

John just smiled. “Knives are all about personal space.”


End file.
